looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes World of Mayhem
Looney Tunes World of Mayhem is a game for iOS and Android devices by AQUPEP Games. It was released sometime in 2016. The more updated game (as of 2018) available is by SCOPELY. Description Join Bugs Bunny and build the greatest "Toon Team" to wage wacky battles for control of the Looney Tunes World. Build your own Looney Tunes World, collect your favourite characters, and discover their unique and hilarious fighting abilities. Want to drop an ACME safe on Daffy’s head, now we can! The game play is actually a combination of collection as well as fights/battles. The world you have access to unlocks level by level. You get to build houses & place them based on the characters you unlock (for example, you can not build the CHICKEN COOP until you unlock the FARM level as well as Foghorn Leghorn as a character). Each level generally has a similar amount of characters in it, but each version is based on the cartoon set in that area. For example, in the CITY, Yosemite Sam is Mr.Sam the unscrupulous banker... but Yosemite is still available as himself in the DESERT level (which is like the wild west), a hillbilly in the FOREST level, a policeman in the TOWN level & as both a wizard PLUS a black knight in the AVALOONEY level. He is unavailable in the CITY or SPACE levels. You collect character peices (represented by stars) to unlock or RANK UP the characters. You collect other cartoon peices (such as dymanite or carrots for example) in ever growing quantities to level up the abilities if the characters, plus you can earn or buy in microtransactions LEVEL UP potions to level the characters from level 1 up through whatever level you are able to acheive through play (NOTE: You can not level up further than your own level. So if you are at level 44... your characters can ONLY get to level 44). All these different ways to increase your characters game standing increases thier power & your ability to attack both in-game challenge teams as well as those of other players. All battles (either vs A.I or other player teams) are controlled by the game's A.I... even against other people you do not battle them 'live' or 1-on-1. As mentioned there are plenty of micro-transactions to keep you interested, from buying things with real world money or simply trading off the coins & gems accrued through play. Characters Playable Characters *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Marvin the Martian *Granny *Sylvester *Hector the Bulldog *Witch Hazel *Gossamer *Pepe Le Pew *Penelope Pussycat *Foghorn Leghorn *Barnyard Dawg *Miss Prissy *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Ralph Wolf *Sam Sheepdog Locations *Forest (levels 1-5) *Town (levels 5-10) *Farm Levels 10-20) *Desert (levels 20-30) *City (levels 30-40) *Space (levels 40+) *Avalooney (levels 1+) *Loonywood (levels 1+) Screenshots Videos External Links Mobile Game on iTunes Mobile Game on Google Play Category:2016 Category:Video games Category:Looney Tunes Games Category:Stub Category:Mobile Games